Curse child
by akira-chan101
Summary: Simone,a bad ass older sibling of five is betrayed and left for dead she ends up in the Naruto world,does she deserve a second chance? ocx naruto character.Review to vote since the poll is being stupid.


**Hello this is akira-chan101 here and I hope you review this fan-fiction; I worked hard on this and all. I hope you guys can make some suggestions for me too. ENJOY!**

* * *

I dragged my backpack behind me for the last time this week. It was the weekends finally! I was mussing about how I would spend it when I heard noises coming from the house .As I walked in to my house, I saw the most stressing thing in my life, my siblings .I couldn't believe I forgot them. I vowed I would make them something; silently of course, it wasn't as if I could just flat out tell them they had disappointed me by remembering they were her. I mean, Ouch I'm not that heartless… Getting back to reality, I focused my attention on them. Ugh, keeping track of them would be hard of cource. They were all over the place! Left, Right everywhere you look. I brushed my black hair from my face and counted to ten. It was important to do so or I would explode. When I looked up and still saw this happening, I put my fingers together and blew. Out came a shrill sound, making everybody freeze in their place. Dear god, please forgive me for defiling these ears you bestowed them. I winced, and kept my apology down. "All right since I have everybody's attention, I want everyone to sit down!" I said in my commander voice. Disregarding me, everyone just went back to what they were doing. 'OK so that's how you wanna to play it' I thought. I frowning, I rubbed my head, feeling a head ache coming on and what I was about to do won't make it any better. "ALL RIGHT DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY YOU DAMN MAGATS!I HAVE A DAMN HEADACHE AND I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOT ME!" my eyes burned a hole through there soul, daring them to make a move. My siblings fearfully followed my command; knowing I wasn't playing around. All right that's how I like it, alpha dog in the house baby! I made my way upstairs, but stopped shortly, guilt tugging on me. I love kids, I truly did, I was the big sister that everyone came to for their problems, there second mom. I sighed, "When you finish I'll bake you guys something OK?" They looked up at me and grinned. I felt two bodies slam into me. The two kids that glomped me were Eve, a crazy girl that should never have sugar and Momo, the gaming freak (His actual name was Momo, I kid you not!). I ruffled his head and frowned. "Dude lay off the hair gel!" I scolded, feeling the ruff texture of hair. He side stepped me in his futile attempts to get away from me. I smiled mischievously positioning my fingers for the tickling.

"Sis! You just ruined my hair style!" He said while scrambling away from me.

"Come on, how are the girls gonna feel if they can't touch that awesome hair of yours!" I cried. I reaaaally didn't want him to change his hair style. I know it was just hair but hey it could turn into something worse, and then he would want a tattoo later on! I mean you have no idea how fast kids grow these days!

"Puhleese, you're over reacting!" A voice said. Enter my other sister, Hana, the drama queen.

"You don't know man! Next thing he'll want a tattoo then want it removed because his girlfriend didn't like his gelled hair! Then he be sooo depresses he will try to commit suicide. And I'll try to get consoling for him. But then the therapist would do nothing because he is a failure at his job and it already cost so much, then I'll be bankrupt, me and Momo will be on the streets since has not job. And the therapist will come and try to RAPE MEEEE!"I gulped another patch of air trying to finish my monologue. "I mean come on why you think they call therapist therapist! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S 'THE RAPIST'!After that horrifying experience, Momo will continue to be depressed and actually kill himself!" I finished, breathing hard. My siblings just stared at me, looking as if I were possessed, except for Eve who was relieved.

"I knew I wasn't the only one with the crazies, The calm, collected one in the family has it too! She yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sis, you have got some problems, but if you stop and just bake me cookies I won't were and any gel, k?" He said will walking of trying to finish his fifty pushups I assigned him. Hana and Jamie saw this and started walking off.

Hana paused then turned around. "The rapist, really Simone, the rapist! How did you get that from gel hair" She asked

"Shut up! Finish your damn push up you brat!" I fumed by golden eyes glaring at my sister. Her own brown eyes, but complied to my wished walking off then dropping to give me twenty. I sighed walking off to the kitchen, me and my marshmallow heart. Normal people wouldn't give cookie when annoyed. This is what love can do to you it is despicable. I moved to grab my apron of the rack. The apron was my favorite; I had gotten it on my birthday. It was adorned in sweets. Cookies, cake, crepes, you name it! The best part was that it smelled like them too. I moved to grab my supplies. My mind came up as a blank at first then remembered what I needed for my special cookies. I started cooking when I was ten Know I was fourteen almost fifteen. 'What king of cookies should I make? 'I thought hard. Oh I know snicker doodles! I grabbed flour, eggs, milk, sugar, cinnamon, butter, cream of tartar, and baking soda. I followed the recipe in my head:

1. Preheat oven to 400 degrees F.

2. Mix butter, sugar, and eggs.

3. Blend in flour, baking soda, cream of tartar and salt. Shape dough by rounded teaspoonful's into balls.

4. Mix 4 teaspoons cinnamon and 1/4 cup sugar in a shallow bowl. Coat each dough ball with the cinnamon sugar mixture.

5. Place 2 inches apart on ungreased baking sheet.

6. Bake 8-10 minutes. Remove immediately from baking sheet.

As I followed the recipe in my head, and made the cookies I heard a sound. Hmm, the kids must be done with their pushups. I turned around to find nothing. What? I could have sworn I heard something! I heard a raspy cough. OK Know I know my mind isn't playing with me. Could it be robbers? If they so dare to come near me or my family I will kick their good for nothing asses!

I was glad I knew how to protect myself, without weapons because of my mother's paranoia. I mean she would tell me stories again and again about rapist, serial killers and kidnappers. Those were my bed time stories I thought grimly. Don't even go there for pedophiles like Orochimaru from Naruto. I mean come on, 'Sasuke, I want your body!' suggestive anyone. Especially with the creepy ass tongue. I shuddered. Once again, I am so glad that I know some martial arts. I walked silently towards the door with a frying pan. Good ol' frying pan it never let me down. Opening it slowly I found no on to be there. I still did not let my guard down. Once you let it down it gives your opponents the opportunity to attack. I turned around slowly; when I did I felt a hand gripping my shoulders. Lightning fast I hit the person (Or at least I hope a person) with my weapon. I hit the floor sidding my foot across trying to get my opponent to fall.

"Wait bitch!" Shouted a voice. I stopped immediately hearing the voice.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I live here hag, plus you made cookies!" he said.

"No way you're never going to have them." I looked at him fiercely. His eyes were dark brown lie my sister, but the only ones who shared my eye color was Eve. All our skin colors are brown just like our parents. He pouted. My stomach churned, was this dude bipolar? One day he's all I'm going to kill you, the next, GIVE ME COOKIES. I shuddered; think that there was a Tobi in the house.

"Mom! Simone won't let me have cookies!" He whined, yelling upstairs. My other siblings that were in the living room peaked into the kitchen trying to see the commotion was about.

"Oh your back Isaac." Commented Momo.

"I can see that." I muttered disdainfully.

"Yeah, how ya doing?" right after he finished, I heard beeping. The cookies must be done. I turned off the stove, but kept the cookies inside the stove, knowing that Isaac would snag one.

"Snicker doodles are done baking" I said turning back to my siblings. Only to find that my brother was wrestling on the floor with the others. He punched all of them. I froze; this was my domain, my kitchen. "Why are you wrestling in the kitchen?" I glared at the icily. As a walked up I grabbed them setting each other apart and making my brother unable to move by twisting his arms and legs together my arms, incapitating them from moving.

"Please! We were only joking! Right guys" Isaac turned to the kids, winking. Ok this is how winking works in my family. When a person winks at the other person, that means that their not telling the truth to the other person. But they want another person to know that they're not being truthful by secretly winking at them. It wasn't a secret and I caught it. The thing that gets my blood boiling is injustice.

I hate seeing people being manipulated. I used to be manipulated when I was younger because of my personality. I would let people take things from me, in hopes of them being my friend. Yes in elementary I was well known as the weird kid. Then in middle school I was known as a nerd. But that nerd was a friendly nerd, not an awkward one so essentially I was everyone's friend except a select few.

"Line up kids" I pointed at my siblings, except for Isaac. They lined up, according to age. First went Eve who was eight but looked like she was six. Next went Momo, who was nine. Then went Hana who was eleven. Isaac gave me the puppy eyes. "No way dude, not in till you give me fifty, apologize to every- one and do the chicken dance" I said replying to his puppy eyes. Not surprisingly he did this. He had no honor anyways, plus I saw him smirk he was planning something today. Later I handed him a piece of goodness.

"Yummy!" he moaned. I gave him a slight smile. I can't stand him at all, but he was my brother. He gasped at my smile. "So the slut can smile! "I frowned right away and hit him with my frying pan.

"Shut up you ass, stop cussing in this household." I scolded. Going over to the table I bit into my cookie. Hmmm, it was good but not as good as grandma's cookies. "Well children I have to get going, so bye." I announced, venturing upstairs to my room. I have some homework to do.

Hana snorted. "Yeah, watching naruto counts as homework for you right?" I rolled my eyes, she wasn't wrong. That's what I was going to do.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess?" I shrugged my shoulders. I went up the stairs two at a time. Pure excitement was coursing in me. I opened my bedroom door to find that my laptop was on my bed. My room wasn't anything fancy or plain. It had the smell of vanilla and cinnamon from my cooking. The walls were covered in academic awards and such. I had a purple blanket covering my room. On one end of my room I have a makeshift shelf of all my books .As I sat down in my bed, I opened my laptop to the latest Naruto Shippuden episode. I said in bliss lying back down on my green stripped pillow. Sadness consumed for a moment when I remembered the final battle episode between Sasuke and Naruto in the part 1 series. I could never imagine the pain they have gone through, the betrayal. I shook my head, it's just a show, don't get worked up over nothing. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice a figure creeping up on me. "Ugh!" I yelped, feeling sharp pain in the back of my head. I couldn't pass out; maybe my siblings were in danger. I got up, staggering from my bed.

"How can she still be awake?" a voice whispered.

"I don't know, just take her and leave me alone that was the deal "I heard a familiar voice reply. I opened my eyes, looking at two figures. One was my brother looking smug and the other was a junkie.

"What the hell? Why is he in my room, why are you in my room?" I asked, knowing fully well why. I stomped once, for emphasis or so they thought. I knew this day would eventually come but I thought it would be when I was twenty not fourteen. I stomped again. "Well?" I asked. I hoped the kids downstairs heard my stomping. When I was younger I made a code. One stomp= nothing, Two stomps mean that the kids should get the hell out of the house.

"Your brother here sold you out. "The junkie sneered. "You're coming with me bitch."

"Who in the hell thought I would ever come with you?" I said while baking away. I faked tripped and slid my hand on the floor finding a switch blade. I let fake fear into my eyes, this made him smirk.

"You scared?" He asked smug.

"N-n-no I'm not s-scared" I fake stuttered. Silently thanking Hinata for the skill. The stupid junkie came near me. His breath smelled like weed and beer. He drew near me, trying to kiss me. I smirked and made my move. Plunging the blade to back, I kicked him where it counted. I ran past my brother who was stunned. But he quickly got over it, grabbing his gun lightning fast; he shot me in the gut. I staggered, my hand stanching the wound. I fell over a vase, its sharp shard cutting me everywhere. I quickly stood up it wasn't safe at all here, '_I had to get the kids away_' was my chant. Going down stairs, I saw the kids. "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!? THERES A FREAKIN JUNKIE/RAPIST UPSTAIRS!RUN" They looked at me fearfully. There was another junkie behind me wasn't there. I noticed Eve wasn't with them. I turned behind me finding Eve being held up by a junkie. I stood there being filled with pure rage and tackled the junkie, beating the junkie. Or that's what I would have done, if the junkie didn't have my sister."OK mister, I'll trade myself for my sis?" I relented. The junkie looked confused.

'She's giving up that easily? At least the bitch is smart, makes my job easier 'the junkie thought snidely. He shoved Eve towards me and grabbed me.

"Ouch, a little easy with the hair!" I shouted, while the dobe man handled me. I gave my siblings the signaled to run. Everyone ran, but with mournful tears in their eyes. Eve stopped, turning around." What are you doing Eve run!" I shouted.

She stayed, with fear in hear eyes. "But!" She whispered.

"You're not safe! GO!" I shouted back.

"You better come back to us!" She shouted while running away. The frightened girl stopped again, going rigid. My brother stood in front of her, holding a gun. His eyes went cold at the sight of the little girl. He shoved at here roughly, trying to get to me.

"Bitch, you'll pay for what you've done! Do you know what you did! I lost a lot of money. Why can't you be a good fucking whore, you demon whore!" I sighed at my brother's redundancy. What now? I thought hard, ignoring the bruises I have gained. I couldn't let him hurt the children, though I didn't think he would he only hates me, after all. I felt hopeless. I didn't know the pain he was feeling. He wasn't a bad person, just made some bad decisions. Not that I'll forgive him. No way in hell! If a person stabs you, pulls a gun on you, bitch slaps you, and breaks your ribs is not easily forgivable. I sighed quietly. As Shikamaru would say this situation is just troublesome.

**Really, making naruto references at this time?**

'You know it!' I thought to myself, wait what!

I could have sworn I felt another me…shit I am turning crazy. I breathed deep, turning to face my brother. Let the kids go safely and I'll go wherever you want. That was the best idea I could come up with for now…

"Fine" He replied coldly, I could see the glimmer of relief threat as in his eyes for not using drastic measures against the kids.

The junkie behind me let go of me. Afterwards I heard a thump on the floor. I looked back to find the other junkie behind me dead, shot by the other junkie from upstairs.

"What the he-"Only to be shot by the gun afterwards. I whimpered, clutching my arm, thankfully I dogged before I could have another fatal wound.

"They annoy me." was the reply I heard from the junkie. My so called brother shook his head and said nothing. Numbly, I stumbled out the front door of my house only to be dragged back into the house, by my brother.

"Hey who is the guy you gonna sell me to anyways?" I asked in my lame attempts at a conversation. Real smooth.

"Just shut up ok!" He muttered .Yikes!

"Why did you do this?" I asked, although I already knew, duh. He looked at me darkly before hitting me in the back of my head with who knows what. This all the damage my body could take. Heck, I surprised myself by hanging on that long with two bullets inside me, one in my gut and on in my arm .I felt me, getting dizzier. 'I wonder what hell looks like; there was no place for a girl like me in heaven. I cause people to go mad. My brother my father, perhaps myself. As I went through all my thoughts, I felt warm all over, dark looking coils covered me, and over and over it was getting to be too much. Darkness greeted me.

* * *

**Review! They are much appreciated this is my first fan-fiction!**

**Though my first chapter is poorly written I'll make it better, and it looks like the girl is a Mary sue right? Well rest assured she is not. Second chapter will be up shortly.**

**There is going to be a poll for the pairings, choices are:**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Kakashi**

**Kankuro**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Chogi**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**VOTE!**


End file.
